Super-pouvoir
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: Naoya possède la faculté de lire dans les pensées, de soigner les blessures et de ressusciter les morts. Quant à Naoto, son grand frère, il maîtrise la télékinésie. Pourtant, le plus fort des deux n'est pas celui qu'on pense, et son véritable pouvoir est bien caché. -Pur amour fraternel et une touche d'humour, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître venant de Night Head Genesis-.


Depuis tout petit, Naoya était capable de lire pensées, émotions, élans de courage, bassesses, mensonges, compromis, passions, dans l'esprit des gens qui entraient en contact physique avec lui. Puis ses facultés s'étaient développées. Il pouvait désormais prédire l'avenir, soigner les blessures et faire revivre les morts, si la volonté des victimes était assez forte, s'entend. Cela ne lui permettait pas de se défendre, bien sûr. C'était même plutôt l'inverse. En période de lecture, il devenait une proie facile, piégée dans ses visions, vulnérable. C'était son grand frère, Naoto, qui était doté d'un pouvoir offensif, avec sa faculté de déplacer des charges et des objets par la force de la pensée, faire éclater absolument tout ce qu'il voulait et réduire des gens en cendres, s'il se concentrait suffisamment. Cependant, Naoya était loin d'être désarmé. Son _véritable_ pouvoir était bien autre.

"Nii-san.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai faim.

-Très bien. Attends un quart d'heure, je n'ai pas fini ce que je suis en train de faire.

-Nii-san, j'ai vraiment faim tout de suite."

Naoto soupira, agacé, et leva le nez de l'activité qui occupait toute son attention jusqu'à présent. Naoya le fixait avec insistance, de cet air de chaton attristé et exigeant qu'il lui connaissait si bien. Certes, il aimait tendrement son petit frère et était le mieux placé pour connaître sa gentillesse et sa douceur. Mais si n'importe qui d'autre prendrait Naoya pour une innocente et candide créature, Naoto, lui, avait immédiatement identifié ce regard qu'il lui lançait. D'instinct, il se tendit, prêt à livrer une bataille de tous les instants. L'empathique et mélancolique Naoya n'était plus. Il avait fait place à une personne qu'il n'était qu'en présence de son frère, et que même leurs parents n'avaient jamais rencontrée -avant qu'ils les abandonnent, s'entend. Il avait armé ses yeux bruns. Rassemblé toute sa volonté. Préparé un plan de secours, le très redouté "Pleurer sur commande", si jamais sa stratégie première venait à échouer. Il était déterminé et il était prêt à en découdre. Et Naoto, fut-il un psychotélékinésiste redouté, sentait déjà sa volonté à lui faillir. Il ne parviendrait _jamais_ à tenir le coup. Naoya était bien trop fort à ce petit jeu. Tendre et naïf ? Ah ! Certainement pas quand il lui faisait ces yeux-là ! Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il voulait et était décidé à user de tous les moyens, même les plus bas, pour faire céder son grand frère. Qui n'avait pas du tout l'intention de se laisser faire, d'ailleurs. Il était l'aîné, tout de même ! Et pas spécialement réputé pour être facilement influençable ou souple, par-dessus le marché ! Si Naoya voulait la guerre, il allait l'avoir.

"Naoya, je n'ai pas fini de réparer la voiture, rétorqua-t-il. Ça ne me prendra plus longtemps, alors laisse-moi terminer, s'il te plaît."

Argument solide. Et Naoya, qui l'avait observé sans rien dire pendant tout le temps qu'avaient duré les réparations, était bien placé pour le savoir. Cependant, le cadet des frères Kirihara se moquait des arguments implacables. Il passait au travers comme de la paroi des esprits qu'il lisait sans difficulté.

"Nii-san, ça fait des heures que je te regarde travailler sans rien faire, fit valoir Naoya. J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose de plus distrayant. Et puis j'ai faim.

-Tu veux dire que ça t'ennuie d'être avec moi ?"

Les yeux de Naoya s'écarquillèrent et une ombre de culpabilité y chatoya. L'espace d'un instant, son expression se transforma en mine attristée et empressée à consoler. Naoto n'était pas partisan de ce genre de stratégie -jamais il ne s'abaisserait à provoquer la pitié de son petit frère !-, et d'ailleurs cette remarque blessée lui avait échappé. D'ailleurs, "blessée" n'était pas exactement le bon terme, il n'était pas spécialement vexé de la réflexion de son cadet et concevait fort bien que le regarder réviser leur voiture n'était pas l'activité la plus distrayante qui soit. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Sur le ton de l'humour, peut-être ? Mais la plaisanterie n'était pas son point fort, alors ça ne devait pas être réellement ça. Non, vraiment, il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi cette phrase était sortie de sa bouche, mais si cela lui permettait de reprendre l'avantage...

Cependant, Naoya s'était ressaisi. Le premier élan de culpabilité passé, il s'était souvenu que son frère _savait_ qu'il ne s'ennuyait jamais avec lui et qu'il ne chercherait pour rien au monde à le blesser volontairement. D'ailleurs, les yeux de Naoto n'étaient pas devenus tristes et cela ne signifiait qu'une chose. Il n'était pas vraiment vexé et par conséquent, Naoya n'avait nul besoin de perdre l'avantage en cherchant à le consoler.

"Ne sois pas bête, Nii-san, répliqua-t-il en reprenant son expression précédente. Je n'ai pas envie de te regarder faire ça pendant des heures, c'est tout.

-Ce ne sera pas des heures si tu me laisses finir maintenant, glissa Naoto.

-Mais j'ai faim ! Et je sais que tu as faim aussi, Nii-san. Tu travailleras mieux avec le ventre plein. Et comme ça, tu auras fini plus vite et nous pourrons faire quelque chose de plus intéressant.

-Nous n'avons rien de plus intéressant à faire, Naoya. Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions des gens avec qui nous distraire. "

C'était vrai. Sans amis ni famille et n'ayant nul besoin de faire des études ou de travailler pour gagner leur vie -leur ancien tuteur leur fournissait de l'argent à foison-, ils ne se livraient à aucune activité particulière. Errer au hasard dans la ville, acheter des produits de première nécessité, faire la sieste dans le parc, s'arrêter dans des cafés, telles étaient les occupations qui rythmaient leurs journées. N'importe qui s'en serait rapidement lassé, mais lorsqu'on passe quinze ans enfermé dans un centre en plein milieu des bois, on apprend à s'extraire de ce genre de considérations. Certes, leur vie serait peut-être plus intéressante s'ils avaient au moins des amis chez qui se rendre, mais les frères Kirihara n'étaient pas les êtres plus sociaux qui soient. Pas forcément de caractère, mais par leurs monstrueux pouvoirs. Lire dans les pensées ou faire éclater des vitres par la force de l'esprit n'aide pas à se faire des amis.

"Ce serait peut-être le cas si tu n'étais pas aussi introverti, Nii-san."

Ah, la bonne vieille cartouche "culpabilité". Espérait-il le faire céder en lui donnant une raison d'avoir quelque chose à se faire pardonner ? Si tel était le cas, ça n'allait certainement pas marcher ! D'autant plus que Naoto n'était pas, et de loin, le plus asocial des deux.

"Tu plaisantes ? Ce n'est pas moi le plus renfermé, ici !"

Naoto n'alla pas plus loin. C'était parce qu'il ne supportait pas qu'on le touche que Naoya s'était toujours maintenu à l'écart des autres et que son grand frère, qui préférait largement sa compagnie, l'avait imité. Mais dans le fond, Naoya était celui qui, depuis le début, empêchait son frère d'avoir une vie normale. Maîtriser ses élans de colère est facile, s'empêcher de sonder les esprits quand un simple contact est fatal l'est beaucoup moins. Mais Naoto ne voulait pas blesser son petit frère. Voir Naoya malheureux lui fendait le coeur.

"Mais ce n'est pas moi qui blesse les gens autour de soi !"

De toute évidence, le cadet n'avait pas l'intention de suivre la résolution de son frère d'éviter d'employer des arguments blessants. Celui-ci fit mouche; Naoto ne s'attendait pas à une remarque aussi basse. Elle l'était d'autant plus que Naoya savait parfaitement à quel point il était douloureux pour lui d'être doué d'une aptitude qui blessait les gens autour de lui, volontairement ou non. Leur père en avait souvent fait les frais lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Ainsi que d'autres personnes, des inconnus, que Naoto avait fait saigner involontairement, parce qu'ils l'avaient mis en colère. Et qu'il peinait à maîtriser ses émotions.

Naoya comprit aussitôt qu'il était allé trop loin, à peine la phrase avait-elle franchi le seuil de ses lèvres. Son coeur se serra aussitôt de culpabilité, d'autant plus lorsque les yeux de son frère s'écarquillèrent de choc et de douleur et qu'il détourna la tête.

"Je... Je suis désolé, Nii-san, s'excusa Naoya, mortifié. Ce n'était pas gentil de ma part de dire ça.

-Ça va, murmura Naoto sans relever les yeux. Tu as raison.

-Non ! Je sais bien que tu ne le fais pas exprès."

Naoya passa une main dans le dos de son grand frère pour le consoler sans savoir quoi ajouter. Ils se turent pendant un instant, puis le cadet proposa avec timidité :

"Nii-san, on pourrait aller manger un milk-shake quelque part pour te remonter le moral."

Pour le coup, Naoto tourna de nouveau son regard vers lui, incrédule. Naoya ne se déroba pas et ils se fixèrent dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que l'aîné laisse échapper un soupir amusé et secoue la tête.

"Vraiment, tu ne lâches jamais le morceau, hein ? Ce que tu peux être têtu, parfois."

Naoya sourit.

"Pas plus que toi, Nii-san."

Naoto se détourna de la voiture sans cesser de sourire et s'étira longuement le dos. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Naoya pour comprendre avec certitude qu'il avait gagné. Encore une fois.

Certes, il était un jeune homme gentil, doux, sincère, compatissant, tranquille, naïf, un peu apeuré, totalement dépendant de son frère, mais c'était aussi un sacré manipulateur. Il était toujours capable de faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait à Naoto, d'un seul regard bien travaillé. C'était ça, finalement, son véritable superpouvoir.


End file.
